L'envol de la lionne
by FelixFelicisForThePhoenix
Summary: Comment ne pas remettre en question sa santé mentale lorsque ton pire ennemi devient ton seul moyen d'échappatoire ? Hermione Granger a vu toutes ses convictions chamboulées lorsqu'elle qu'elle fut retenue prisonnière par l'une des plus grandes familles du camp adverse... Warning : Présence de torture et une scène de viol.


**L'envol de la lionne**

Pairing: Draco/Hermione

Disclamer: L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à l'imagination de J.K. Rowling.

 **! **P** résence de tortures et scène de viol ( pour le début de l'histoire ) âmes sensibles s'abstenir.!**

L'histoire commence au milieu du tome 7, lors de la capture d'Harry et de ses deux meilleurs amis par les rafleurs. Tous les dialogues en italique sont tirés du livre.

* * *

« Surtout ne pas paniquer ! »

Elle se répétait ces mots dans sa tête depuis qu'elle avait repris connaissance mais, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle avait pu se le formuler mentalement, cela ne faisait toujours aucun effet.

Elle essaya de se concentrer en fermant les yeux tout en tentant de réguler sa respiration.

« Calme toi Hermione ! Inspire…Expire… Et trouves une solution. » pensa t'elle enmettant toute la conviction dont elle était encore capable.

Mais la douleur que son corps meurtri lui renvoyait, et l'odeur putride qui s'infiltrait dans ses narines la ramena vite à la réalité.

Dans tout autres circonstances, Hermione n'aurait eu aucun mal à trouver des solutions, c'était d'ailleurs sa spécialité : lorsqu'il y avait un problème, elle avait pris l'habitude que l'on se repose sur ses épaules et cela ne lui déplaisait pas. Au moins elle était sûr que ses idées seraient toujours plus sensées que celles d'Harry ou de Ron.

Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à eux ou sinon elle allait définitivement s'effondrer. Mais comment ne pas craquer quand elle voyait dans quel enfer elle avait atterri ? Puisqu'il n'y avait aucun autre mot pour décrire la cellule dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Plongé dans le noir, elle était seulement éclairée par le judas en fer forgé qui se trouvait sur une petite porte en bois face à elle.

Même si on lui avait confisquée sa baguette (et surement détruite à l'heure qu'il ait mais ça, elle ne préférait pas y songer), elle était certaine qu'une protection magique empêchait tout espoir d'évasion par cette porte.

Ses yeux s'étant habitué à l'obscurité, elle pouvait distinguer les murs en pierre qui l'entourait, creusé à même les fondations. Mais, ce qui rendait cet endroit si horrible, c'était les chaines trainant sur le sol encore imbibé du sang des précédents porteurs.

D'ailleurs, les parois en arboraient encore à quelques endroits. Et si ce n'était pas ça, c'était les gravures laisser par d'ancien « locataires ».

Même si elle avait essayé, jamais elle n'aurait pu s'imaginer qu'un tel endroit existait dans les basses-fosses des Malefoy. Combien de personnes étaient passées par là ? Combien d'êtres humains avaient péris dans cette pièce ?

Rien que ces pensées lui provoquèrent une crise de panique et l'odeur âcre qui s'infiltrait dans ces poumon endoloris n'arrangeait rien. La bile dans sa gorge commença à la tirailler et elle se força à retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir. Mais un cri venant d'une cellule voisine lui fit perdre toute convenance et elle céda.

Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que ces deux meilleurs amis allaient passer cette porte pour lui dire que tout cela était terminé. Qu'elle pourrait retrouver les bras protecteurs de son frère de cœur et ceux, plus maladroit, de Ron.

Ron… il ne saura sans doute jamais ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui et cela lui fit mal.  
Car, malgré ses désirs, elle était quasiment certaine qu'ils ne viendraient pas la chercher. A présent elle était seule. Et même la douleur physique qu'elle ressentait n'était rien comparée à cette perspective.

Comment en était-elle arriver là ? Comment tout cela avait-il commencé ?

*Flashback*

Fenrir Greyback les avaient conduits dans un gigantesque manoir. Si elle n'était pas une prisonnière qu'on emmenait vers un destin encore incertain, elle aurait pu s'extasier sur la beauté du lieu.  
Elle se demanda quelques instants à qui pouvait appartenir une telle demeure mais eut tout de suite sa réponse lorsque qu'une femme au visage familier se rapprocha d'eux :

« _Suivez-moi_ », ordonna Narcissa. « _Drago, mon fils, est là pour les vacances de Pâques. Si c'est vraiment Harry Potter, il le reconnaîtra._ »

Le stress commença vraiment à s'insinuer dans tout son corps. Le sortilège qu'elle avait exécuté sur Harry pouvait peut-être berner des personnes qui ne le connaissait pas, mais Drago ? Il le reconnaîtra tout de suite, c'était certain.

Elle sentie qu'on la poussait dans une nouvelle pièce et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Cette silhouette aisément reconnaissable après six années de haine. Des querelles qui, dans sa situation actuelle, lui paraissait bien futile…

Elle était tellement obnubilée par ses retrouvailles non désirées, qu'elle ne fit pas attention à la deuxième personne qui se trouvait au côté du Serpentard et eu un bref sursaut lorsque celle-ci se mit à prendre la parole.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ »

Rien que la voix de Lucius Malefoy lui provoqua des frissons dans le dos. Son ton, Sa posture, ses expressions faciales : tout inspirait la peur chez lui.

« _Ils prétendent avoir capturé Potter. Drago, viens là_. »

Elle le vit se rapprocher d'Harry et ses muscles se tendirent en même temps que son pouls s'accéléra

« Alors _, mon garçon_ ? » questionna le loup-garou.

« Ça y est, c'est fini » pensa t'elle mais, étonnamment, aucune réponse ne sortit de la bouche du blond.

« _Eh bien, Drago_ ? » Demanda son père. « _C'est lui ? C'est Harry Potter ?_ »

« _Je ne… je n'en suis pas sûr_ ».

La surprise la frappa d'un coup mais elle garda un visage impassible. Il était impossible qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas. Elle avait peut-être modifié son visage mais, sous les gonflement, Harry était reconnaissable pour quelqu'un comme Malfoy.  
Et même s'il ne le reconnaissait pas, Ron et elle était a découvert, il pouvait donc aisément deviner l'identité de la troisième personne. Alors pourquoi avait-il menti ?

« _Examine-le attentivement ! Rapproche-toi._ »

Lucius Malefoy parlait avec une telle fébrilité qu'elle doutait que Drago continue sur cette voie-là.

Lucius et Greyback commençait à se batailler l'attribution des mérites dans cette capture puis, finalement, revinrent sur le visage du survivant.

 _« À mon avis, on lui a jeté un maléfice Cuisant_. _Il y a quelque chose, là_ , » murmura Malefoy senior en pointant le front d'Harry.

« _Ce pourrait être la cicatrice, très étirée… Drago, viens là, regarde bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas_ »

Hermione le regarda, toujours ébahit par la situation, se diriger vers la cheminé où se trouvait sa mère. Malgré que cela ne faisait que retarder l'échéance, elle senti le soulagement l'envahir.

S'ils pouvaient gagner du temps, ils avaient une chance de trouver une solution pour s'en sortir.

Ils ne possédaient plus leurs baguettes, ce qui réduisait considérablement leur chance d'action face à des sorciers armés et surtout contre le monstre inhumain qui les avait capturés. Mais elle devait tout de même réfléchir à toutes les possibilités.  
Elle était plongé dans ses réflexions lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on parlait d'elle.

« _Attendez_ » fit brusquement Narcissa.

« _Oui… Oui, elle était dans la boutique de Madame Guipure avec Potter ! J'ai vu sa photo dans La Gazette ! Regarde, Drago, n'est-ce pas cette dénommée Granger ?_ »

Le bref soulagement qu'elle eût ressenti un instant plus tôt s'envola en une seconde.

« _Je… peut-être… oui._ »

« _Dans ce cas, celui-là est le jeune Weasley !_ » s'écria le Patriarche « Ce _sont eux, ce sont les amis de Potter… Drago, regarde-le, c'est bien le fils d'Arthur Weasley ? »_

« _Oui, C'est possible_ »

C'était finis, plus d'espoir... voilà comment le célèbre trio d'or terminait. Des larmes commençai à lui monter aux yeux.

Elle entendit alors une porte s'ouvrir derrière elle et le son de voix qui lui parvint n'arrangea en rien mal-être dans lequel elle se trouvait. Au contraire, son sang se glaça.

Bellatrix Lestrange se trouvait en face d'elle et la dévisageait d'un air qui n'envisageait rien de bon.

« _Ma parole, dit-elle à mi-voix, c'est la Sang-de-Bourbe ? C'est Granger_ ? »

« _Oui, oui, c'est Granger ! Et à côté d'elle, on pense que c'est Potter ! Potter et ses amis, enfin capturés ! »_ S'exclama Lucius

« _Potter ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Dans ce cas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit en être immédiatement informé !_ »  
Elle allait se servir de sa marque pour appeler Son Lord et Hermione ferma les yeux par reflexe.

« _J'étais sur le point de l'appeler_ ! » l'interrompu Lucius.

Avec tous ces revirements, elle allait surement mourir d'une crise cardiaque avant même que Voldemort est eu le temps d'arriver sur les lieux !

Elle assista à la dispute qui opposait Bellatrix et son beau-frère pour savoir qui devrait appeler le seigneur des ténèbres.

Elle aurait dû se reconcentrer et en profiter pour élaborer un plan mais elle sentait déjà que c'était désespéré pour eux alors, elle se mit à attendre et à prier pour un miracle. Avec Harry à ses côtés, tout pouvait arriver.

« _ARRÊTE_! » Le cri poussé par Bellatrix la sortie de ses rêveries

 _« N'y touche pas, nous allons tous périr si le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrive maintenant ! »_

Lucius stoppa son geste. Bellatrix porta son attention sur l'épée de Gryffondor que l'un des rafleurs avait garder dans ses mains. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que le rafleur en question fut stupefixié suivis de près par ses trois autres collègues.

Elle se dirigeât vers le seul épargné par cette pluie de « Stupefix »

« _Où as-tu pris cette épée_ ? » murmura-t-elle à Greyback en lui arrachant des mains sa baguette.

Le loup essaya de lutter mais là plus ferventes des admiratrices du Seigneur des ténèbres n'en prêta aucune attention

« _Où as-tu trouvé cette épée ? Rogue l'avait fait mettre dans ma chambre forte, à Gringotts_ ! »

« _Elle était dans leur tente._ »

Hermione était perdu ? Pourquoi Bellatrix était-elle persuadée que l'épée était dans sa chambre forte ?

Puis elle se rappela de la discussion des deux gobelins en fuite qu'ils avaient surpris avec Harry quelques temps plus tôt dans la forêt : L'arme dont elle parlait était un faux réalisé par Dumbledore.

« _Si c'est vraiment Potter, il ne faut lui faire aucun mal. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite s'en débarrasser lui-même… Mais s'il découvre… Il faut… Il faut que je sache…_ »

Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, par contre, c'était l'état hystérique dont elle faisait preuve. Même s'ils étaient vraiment allés dérober l'objet dans son coffre, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle ait aussi peur de la réaction de Voldemort.

Au contraire, La capture de « l'élu » devrait supposément faire oublier à son maitre le « vol éphémère » de l'épée.

« _Les prisonniers doivent être enfermés dans la cave pendant que je réfléchis à la façon dont il convient d'agir !_ »

« _Nous sommes dans ma maison, Bella, tu n'as pas d'ordres à donner dans ma…_ »

« _Faites ce que je vous dis ! Vous n'avez aucune idée du danger que nous courons_ ! » Vociféra Bellatrix.

« Mais c'est ça ! » Pensa intérieurement Hermione. « Il doit y avoir un objet d'une plus grande importance dans son coffre-fort Une chose précieuse aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui expliquerais cette peur irrationnelle dont elle faisait preuve en ce moment. Se pourrait-il même que cela soit… Un des Horcruxes !? »

S'ils s'en sortent vivant, ce nouvel élément les aiderait considérablement dans l'avancé de la quête... mais pour ça, il fallait sortir d'ici et ce n'était pas gagner. »

« _Emmenez ces prisonniers à la cave, Greyback_. »

« _Attends, coupa sèchement Bellatrix. Tous sauf… sauf la Sang-de-Bourbe._ »

Elle se sentie comme transpercé de l'intérieur. Connaissant le personnage elle s'imaginait déjà le pire. Elle se mit à paniquer.

Ses sens ne lui appartenaient plus : elle perçu sa vue se brouiller, ses muscles lâcher et même la voix de Ron lui parvenait comme un lointain écho.

On l'attrapa par les cheveux mais elle était tellement dans un état secondaire, qu'aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche.

Elle était seule, On venait d'emmener ses deux amis et elle se retrouvait la, avec cette folle.

« Ou as-tu trouver cette épée ? vous êtes entrée dans mon coffre ? Parle ! »

Peut-être était-ce le fond du courage Griffondorien qu'elle possédait qui lui permit de ne pas répondre, mais cela fut de bien courte durée car, d'un coup, une douleur fulgurante la submergea.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti pareille supplice : Comme si toute ses entrailles étaient en train de bruler. Elle n'avait plus le contrôle de son corps cela était sans doute dû à l'impression que son cerveau était en train de gonfler jusqu'à l'explosion.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier, et le hurlement qui sorti de sa bouche lui donna la chair de poule. Au bout d'un certain temps, La douleur s'arrêta comme si elle n'était jamais apparue.

« _Je repose la question ! Où avez-vous eu cette épée ? Où ?_ »

 _« Nous l'avons trouvée… nous l'avons trouvée… S'IL VOUS PLAÎT !_ »

Elle ne voulait plus avoir à ressentir ça. À cet instant précis, Elle aurait pu donner n'importe quelle information pour que tout cela cesse. Quel piètre Auror aurait elle fait...

Mais malheureusement, la réponse ne convenait pas à son bourreau et le calvaire recommença. Elle ne sut pas combien de temps le sortilège dura mais, lorsqu'il s'arrêta, la voix de Bellatrix se fit entendre :

« Dis-moi ! Comment me l'avez-vous volé ! »

« Je vous l'ai dit, nous l'avons trouvé. Je vous en supplie... »

« _Tu mens, immonde petite Sang-de-Bourbe, et je le sais. Vous avez pénétré dans ma chambre forte, à Gringotts ! Dis-moi la vérité, dis-moi la vérité !_ »

La douleur frappa encore plus forte que les fois précédentes et la voix de sa tortionnaire qui lui hurlait dessus n'était plus que des murmures.

Tout ce qui lui parvenait était de terribles cris ses cris. Elle préférait mourir plutôt que de subir cela encore une seconde de plus. Les assauts s'arrêtaient et reprenaient de plus belle et, entre chaque Endoloris, elle suppliait pour que cela cesse.

Une pause plus longue se fit sentir et Hermione récupéra peu à peu son ouïe.

« _Êtes-vous entrés dans ma chambre forte ? Est-ce que le sale petit gobelin enfermé dans la cave vous a aidés ?_ »

« _On l'a vu pour la première fois ce soir !_ »

Sa voix était entrecoupée par des sanglots, mais grâce à la lueur de bon sens qui lui restait, elle réussit à mentir pour protéger ses amis :

 _« Nous ne sommes jamais allés dans votre chambre forte… Ce n'est pas la vraie épée ! C'est une copie, une simple copie !_ »

« _Une copie ? Comme c'est vraisemblable_! »

Bellatrix s'apprêtait à lui relancer son sort de prédilection lorsque la voix de Lucius intervint.

« _Il est facile de le savoir ! Drago, va chercher le gobelin, il pourra nous dire si l'épée est vraie ou pas !_ »

Elle fut surprise et regarda autour d'elle. Dans la douleur, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient encore présents dans la pièce.

Elle profita de l'instant de répit qu'elle venait de gagner pour trouver un moyen de faire comprendre au gobelin de rentrer dans son jeu. Peut-être arriverait-elle à lui faire un signe.

Drago réapparut avec Gripsec Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste : Bellatrix en avait profiter pour lui relancer le sort.

Elle essaya de lutter mais la souffrance fut plus forte que tout et elle sombra dans les ténèbres...

Le bruit sourd qui retenti juste à côté d'elle lui fit brutalement reprendre conscience. Encore tout engourdie, elle mit du temps à identifier la cause de ce vacarme mais, peu à peu, elle distingua la forme du lustre qui venait de tomber.

Elle était dans le brouillard et ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Hermione ! »

Les bruits ambiants se firent de plus en plus présent, même si un léger bourdonnement persistait encore.

« HERMIONE ! »

« Ron. »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un soufflement mais peu lui importait.

Ron se trouvait à une dizaine de mètre d'elle. Il était en train d'éviter des sorts venant du couple Malefoy. Harry rejoignit le rouquin tout en lui criant de les rejoindre.

Elle ne savait pas comment ils avaient pu se débrouiller pour arriver ici mais, pour l'instant, elle s'en moquait.

La joie de les revoir lui procura un regain d'énergie. Ils allaient s'en sortir, encore une fois ! Elle puisa dans cette nouvelle vitalité pour se relever. Elle était sur ses genou lorsqu'elle sentie une force inconnue l'aider à se redresser

« Dobby ?! »

Elle rencontra alors les yeux verts de l'elfe de maison et ne put que lui sourire

« Dobby est venu chercher Harry Potter et ses amis. » Lui dit l'elfe de sa voix fluette « Miss Granger ne doit pas s'inquiéter : Dobby va la sortir d'ici »

Elle le remercia d'un regard puis ils se dirigèrent vers Harry et Ron qui avaient de plus en plus de mal à résister aux assauts qu'on leur lançait.

Malgré l'aide de Dobby, elle avait du mal à avancer. De plus, ils devaient éviter les sorts perdus et elle avait la sensation que la distance à parcourir ne faisait que s'allonger.

Ils ne leur restaient plus que quelques mètres lorsque tout arriva en une fraction de seconde.

Bellatrix repris conscience et hurla d'empêcher une nouvelle fuite de ces « foutu gamins ». Harry et Ron tendirent la main vers eux lorsque Hermione entendit une voix si familière crier :

« SECTUMSEMPRA ! »

Toute les personnes présente se figèrent et elle senti une lame la traverser de part et d'autre sur tout son corps. Elle s'écroula à genou sous le regard horrifié de ses amis. Elle allait mourir et il ne lui restait surement que quelques secondes. Elle profita du moment de stupeur qui régnait autour d'elle pour faire la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

« Dobby. Partez ! »

« Dobby ne p… »

« C'est finis, Sauve-les ! »

Elle mit toute ses dernières forces dans cette phrase. Dobby compris qu'il ne pourrait rien faire d'autre et qu'attendre ne finirait qu'a tous les condamner. Les larmes aux yeux il courut vers la deuxième famille d'Hermione.

Etaler sur le sol, elle sentie le froid s'insinuer en elle, signe que son âme commençait à quitter ce corps.

Les dernières choses qu'elle vit avant de mourir étaient le regard effaré de ses amis qui hurlaient en essayant de la rejoindre.  
Sa vue commença à lui faire défaut mais elle distingua Dobby qui les en empêchas en les attrapant pour transplaner.

Elle entendit un aboiement furieux qui semblait appartenir à Bellatrix et, juste avant d'être définitivement privée de ses yeux, elle aperçut un objet métallique lancé à pleine puissance dans leur direction pour disparaitre avec eux.

Et voilà. L'obscurité s'était insufflée en elle et, doucement, elle se laissa emporté par la mort. Elle entendit une voix mélodieuse lui chantais une berceuse. Cela devait être un ange qui l'accueillait dans un monde encore inconnu.

La sérénité la gagna et elle s'abandonna au son de cette mélodie :

« Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnere Sane… »

*Fin du Flashback*

Ressasser ce moment ne fit qu'accentuer l'angoisse qu'elle éprouvait déjà cela ne lui prouva juste qu'aucune chance de fuite n'était possible.

Cette fois ci, personne ne viendrait la sauver : A l'heure qu'il ait, ils devaient surement penser qu'elle était morte. Ce mot pris tout son sens et l'assena d'un coup. Ses parents ne se souvenaient plus de son existence et voilà qu'à présent elle était « morte » aux yeux des deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus après eux.

Sa raison lui souffla qu'il valût mieux qu'il en soit ainsi.

Sa mère et son père allait vivre heureux en Australie sans avoir à supporter la perte d'un enfant et ses meilleurs amis n'allait pas risquer leurs vies en se lançant dans une mission suicide pour la récupérer. Mais une part d'elle, aussi égoïste soit elle, aurait préféré qu'ils sachent qu'elle était encore en vie.

Tout cela était la faute de Drago ! Maintenant qu'elle était sortie du brouillard de l'action, les évènements précédents prenaient peu à peu du sens sur le fil de son esprit.

Le « prince » des Serpentards avait lancer le même sort qui, un an plus tôt, avait failli lui couter la vie. Ah quelle douce ironie !

Mais la question qui surtout la taraudait était : pourquoi l'avaient-ils laissé en vie ?

Son dernier souvenir avait été la « berceuse » qu'elle avait cru entendre mais, avec le recul, elle avait compris qu'on l'avait empêché de quitter ce monde.

« Vulnera Sanetur »

Cette formule, qu'elle avait pris pour une berceuse, était en réalité était un sortilège de guérison sans doute prononcer par Narcissa Malefoy (La voix était trop douce pour appartenir à Bellatrix et, dans tous les cas, elle doutait que cette dernière connaisse autre chose que des sorts qui ont pour finalité la souffrance ou la mort).

Elle examina son corps. Sa peau était parsemée de fines lignes encore gonflée et rougit. Elle constata aussi qu'à certains endroits, les plaies saignait encore. Cela était signe que l'incantation n'avait pour seule but la maintenir en vie et non vraiment la soigner.

Mais alors pourquoi s'embêter à la soustraire de la mort pour, au final, repousser l'heure funeste ?

Elle aurait préféré ne pas se poser cette question car maintenant elle avait compris la réponse :  
Ils avait encore quelque chose à tirer de cette capture. Surement des informations, peut être un moyen de pression ou alors la réservez t'elle pour Voldemort en compensation de la fuite de Celui-qui-a-survécu.

Elle ignora la douleur et s'effondra sur le sol glacé de sa geôle. Elle expia toute l'angoisse qu'elle avait accumulée ces dernières 24 heures : Hermione pleura, cria, supplia. Elle n'en avait rien à faire si cela brisait le mythe de la courageuse Griffondor sans peur.

Car, quel que soit les raisons qui les avaient poussés à l'épargner, Cela n'envisageait rien de bon. Et, inconsciemment, elle sentait que ses souffrances ne faisaient que commencer.


End file.
